


Waiting for Your Last Goodbye

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ending Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Dasha knows that someday she'll lose Trinity to the stars for good.





	Waiting for Your Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).

> Song prompt: [Supernova - Within Temptation](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_eM9qq6Zqw).

Dasha has spent most of her marriage waiting. When she isn’t waiting for Trinity to come home on leave, she’s waiting for Trinity to say goodbye for the last time. Trinity is a good partner, Dasha has no complaints there, but she knows that every Traveller leaves their loved ones for the stars sooner or later. The wonders of the universe are too seductive.

For Dasha, it’s been two Mars years since they got married. She isn’t sure how long it’s been for Trinity – interstellar travel messes with the ageing process. And Trinity’s always happy to see Dasha when she comes home, it’s just that she’s never devastated when she has to go back. It’s like Trinity loves Dasha and loves the stars, and she hasn’t worked out yet which one she has to leave. But Dasha knows. She’s always known.

Last time Trinity came home was six months ago. She left without a kiss and Dasha was sure this was it, the last time they were together, the last time Trinity would pack her bags and go. But the other day Trinity messaged her about spending a week at home and signed off with a kiss. It made Dasha smile in relief.

Their home is clean and tidy, and dinner is on the table. Sunset was half an hour ago. Dasha paces the apartment, searching for things to do.

She’s just about to sit down and eat by herself when the front door slides open and Trinity walks in, dropping her bags on the floor.

“Honey, I’m home,” she calls, her usual but unnecessary greeting.

Dasha walks into her wife’s embrace, holding her close and sniffing her hair to check that she’s real.

“It’s good to be home,” Trinity says. “I’ve had a rough week. But how are you? How’s work?” She strokes Dasha’s cheek, her zirconium wedding ring hard against Dasha’s skin.

“Fine, fine. The Governor’s taxes are all in order.” Being an accountant doesn’t lead to exciting work stories to tell your space-travelling wife.

“Are his mistresses?” Trinity waggles her eyebrows.

Dasha rewards her with a laugh; the Governor’s exploits are a well-kept secret between the Governor and every citizen of Mars, including the few children that live on the planet.

“Come on,” she says, leading Trinity to the dinner table. “You must be starving.”

“I am, and not just for food.” Trinity smiles, not just with her mouth but with her eyes too. “I’ve missed you, Dasha.” Cupping Dasha’s face with both hands, she leans in for a toe-curling kiss that makes Dasha ache.

“I love you,” Dasha whispers, covering Trinity’s hands with her own.

“Same here.”

Trinity is still smiling; she always looks happy, it’s what makes her so beautiful. The last thing Dasha wants is to make her stop, but she must. After giving Trinity’s hands a squeeze, she sits down in front of her dinner.

“We have to talk,” she says.


End file.
